monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Ephixa
James Leusink (born April 13, 1990) commonly known by his stage name Ephixa is a Canadian DJ, composer, musician and record producer. He is best known for his remix of "Lost Woods" from The Legend of Zelda game series. He is also known for being one of the co-founders of Monstercat. He is one of Monstercat's first signed artists and his song "Dubstep Killed Rock 'n' Roll" was the first song ever released on the label. He was also featured on several of Monstercat's compilation albums. He left Monstercat for 4 years with his song, "The Anthem", Featured on Monstercat 009 Reunion with Varien & Project 46. He returned to Monstercat in July of 2016 with his track, "Matches" w/ Stephen Walking, which was featured on the 5 Year Anniversary album. He then later returned in 2017 with a track with Laura Brehm, Losing You, his solo single on the Rocket League soundtrack, Skyforth, and collaboration with Bossfight, Subside. Timeline 2011 July * July 4, 2011: Ephixa released his first song on Monstercat, Dubstep Killed Rock 'n' Roll. The song, which was the first song ever released on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 001 - Launch Week. * July 29, 2011: Ephixa released his debut EP on Monstercat, Some Wobbles EP. *# Some Wobbles *# Some Wobbles (Noisestorm Remix) ** Some Wobbles was featured on Monstercat 002 - Early Stage. October * October 19, 2011: Ephixa released his third song on Monstercat, Division. The song was featured on Monstercat 003 - Momentum. November * November 30, 2011: Ephixa released his fourth song on Monstercat, Audiocidity. The song was featured on Monstercat 004 - Identity. 2012 January * January 6, 2012: Ephixa produced the album mix for the Monstercat - Best of 2011 compilation. * January 8, 2012: In collaboration with Stephen Walking, Ephixa released his fifth song on Monstercat, Substance. The song was featured on Monstercat 005 - Evolution. March * March 28, 2012: Ephixa released his sixth song on Monstercat, Trance Chords. The song was featured on Monstercat 006 - Embrace. May * May 7, 2012: Ephixa's remix of Going Quantum - Hello was featured on GQ's Hello EP. * May 18, 2012: Ephixa released his debut Monstercat single, Ideekay. The track was featured on Monstercat 007 - Solace. August * August 3, 2012: Ephixa released his second Monstercat single, Awesome to the Max. The song was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion. * August 25, 2012: In collaboration with Project 46 and Varien, Ephixa released his first free release on Monstercat, The Anthem. The song was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion along with Awesome to the Max. 2016 July * July 4, 2016: On the fifth anniversary of Monstercat's (and Ephixa's) first-ever song, Ephixa returned to Monstercat after an almost four-year absence from the label to release the song Matches (feat. Aaron Richards) in collaboration with Stephen Walking. * July 15, 2016: Matches (with Stephen Walking, feat. Aaron Richards) was featured on Monstercat 5 Year Anniversary. November * November 8, 2016: Ephixa released his second EP on Monstercat, Matches (The Remixes) (feat. Aaron Richards), in collaboration with Stephen Walking. The EP featured five remixes and an acoustic version of the song. *# Subtact Remix *# Slippy Remix *# Mr FijiWiji Remix *# Hyper Potions Remix *# Dark Cat & VYNYL Remix *# Matches (Acoustic) 2017 February * February 1, 2017: Ephixa released his third single on Monstercat, Losing You, in collaboration with Laura Brehm. Included with the single release was Losing You (Instrumental). The version with vocals was featured on Monstercat 030 - Finale, the last Monstercat compilation in the label's original series. July * July 5, 2017: Ephixa's song Skyforth appeared on the Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1 compilation. December * December 13, 2017: In collaboration with Bossfight, Ephixa released his fourth Monstercat single, Subside. The song, which was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4, was the second-last single released on Monstercat before the Uncaged-Instinct split. The song was Bossfight's first appearance on Monstercat. 2018 August * August 10, 2018: Ephixa released his fifth Monstercat single, Dreamstate, which was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. 2019 June * June 11, 2019: Ephixa released his sixth Monstercat single, Sundance, in collaboration with Heartful. The song has been featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4 and Rocket League x Monstercat 2019 compilation. July * July 1, 2019: Ephixa released his seventh Monstercat single, Let's Roll, in collaboration with Going Quantum. This song is featured on the Monstercat 8 Year Anniversary compilation album. * July 2, 2019: Ephixa released his eighth Monstercat single, Problems, in collaboration with Stephen Walking. This song is featured on the Monstercat 8 Year Anniversary compilation album. 2020 February * February 4, 2020: Ephixa released his seventh eighth single Time Travel Kool Aid, in collaboration with Half an Orange. This song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. Monstercat uploads # Dubstep Killed Rock 'n' Roll #* July 4, 2011 # Some Wobbles #* July 29, 2011 # Division #* October 19, 2011 # Audiocidity #* November 30, 2011 # Going Quantum - Hello (Ephixa Remix) #* January 9, 2012 # Substance (with Stephen Walking) #* January 18, 2012 # Trance Chords #* March 28, 2012 # Ideekay #* May 18, 2012 # Awesome to the Max #* August 3, 2012 # The Anthem (with Project 46 & Varien) (Music Video) #* August 25, 2012 # Matches (with Stephen Walking, feat. Aaron Richards) #* July 4, 2016 # Matches (with Stephen Walking, feat. Aaron Richards, Subtact Remix) #* November 8, 2016 # Losing You (with Laura Brehm) #* February 1, 2017 # Subside (with Bossfight) #* December 13, 2017 # Dreamstate #* August 9, 2018 # Sundance (with Heartful) #* June 11, 2019 # Let's Roll (with Going Quantum) #* July 1, 2019 # Problems (with Stephen Walking) #* July 2, 2019 # Time Travel Kool Aid (with Half an Orange) #* February 4, 2020 Non-Monstercat Releases # Dex Arson - Machina (Ephixa Remix) #* February 2015 (Released by Dex Arson in "Welcome to War - EP") # Dex Arson - Rampage (Ephixa Remix) #* July 31, 2015 (Released by Dex Arson in "Bipolar Rampage Squad - EP") # Everlasting (Collaboration with Jim Yosef) #* September 1, 2016 (Released by NoCopyrightSounds) # 2080 (Collaboration with Heartful) #* January 6, 2017 (Released by Ninety9Lives) Trivia Collaborated with * Stephen Walking (4) * Laura Brehm (2) * Aaron Richards (1) * Bossfight (1) * Going Quantum (1) * Half an Orange (1) * Project 46 (1) * Varien (1) Artists featured * Aaron Richards (1) Artists remixed * Going Quantum (1) Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Ephixa discography Category:House artists Category:Electro Artists Category:Progressive House artists Category:Ninety9Lives artists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists